Sadist
The Sadist is an enemy creature from the survival-horror series The Evil Within. While it appears to be human, it is actually another monstrous construct of Ruvik's STEM environment. It appears in both the original Evil Within and its sequel. Overview The Sadist is the result of a serial murderer being connected to Ruvik's STEM device, combining Ruvik's insanity with the killer's bloodlust. Driven by rage and a desire to escape from the STEM environment, the Sadist goes about killing everyone and everything else within the system in order to free itself. The Sadist appears to be human, but wears a dirty, tattered vest and trousers, metal bands on its arms, a spiked collar around his neck and an iron mask that covers his mouth. His body is covered in blood and minor wounds. Most notably, he carries a rusty, blood-covered chainsaw which he uses to kill his victims. History ''The Evil Within'' The Sadist is the first enemy directly encountered during the game in Chapter 1. Despite acquiring the knife shortly before encountering the Sadist, it is not possible to kill him without going to extreme lengths. The player should instead flee and attempt to hide from him. After escaping him at the beginning of the game, the player faces the Sadist again as a boss encounter at the end of Chapter 3. The Sadist must be killed during this encounter, as the player requires his chainsaw to unlock a gate that is blocking the way. Killing him with a stealth attack unlocks the Knife Beats Chainsaw achievement. Despite his apparent death, the Sadist appears again in Chapter 6, breaking through a large door and attacking Sebastian after he is separated from Joseph Oda. He behaves the same as in Chapter 3 except there is significantly less space to avoid his attacks. The Sadist makes a last stand in Chapter 15, when he emerges form the exit after the final horde of Haunted . He wields a rocket launcher, but Sebastian takes cover and fires at the Sadist until he pulls out his chainsaw, charging at Sebastian. Sebastian defeats the Sadist once and for all, escaping Ruvik's Eye. During the final boss battle with the Amalgam Core , the Sadist's corpse falls from the sky, landing next to an impaled Sebastian, who quickly picks up his dropped Rocket Launcher, while the rest of the corpse falls into the vortex below. ''The Executioner'' The Executioner DLC reveals that the Sadist is the STEM manifestation of the consciousness of a convicted murderer. In order to escape from the STEM, he began killing everyone in his path, including the Haunted. During his killing spree, he came upon a young girl called Marta Martin, who initially thought the Sadist was a good person because he was killing the monsters. She tried to assist the Sadist in collecting memory tokens, but this seemed only to anger him and she later snuck away without him noticing. Marta's father, who had been turned into a creature called the Keeper , would confront the Sadist in order to free himself and his daughter from the STEM. Facing the chainsaw-wielding maniac inside the Victoriano family barn, the Keeper managed to defeat him. He would also fight another Sadist, this one a former soldier, who wielded a rocket launcher. ''The Evil Within 2'' The Sadist briefly returns in The Evil Within 2 during the boss fight with Theodore Wallace, who uses Sebastian's memories of STEM to torment him. Sebastian finds himself back in Beacon, in the same hallway he originally fled through. After the Sadist toys with him briefly, Sebastian finally faces down his fears of STEM and has finally had enough of being toyed with and being afraid. He kicks a gurney into the Sadist, which gives Sebastian an opportunity to get behind the Sadist and stab him in the neck with his knife and use his own chainsaw to nearly bisect him. Trivia *The Sadist is an homage to the Chainsaw Ganado from Resident Evil 4. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Evil Creatures Category:Evil Within Category:Humanoids